Rival
by Nuria23agazta
Summary: "Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau kalah darimu, brengsek?" "Benarkah..? kusarankan kau lebih baik mundur. Kau tahu kenapa..?, karena kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku." "Ck. Baiklah... mulai dari sekarang kita Rival...!" Kami akan selalu bersaing walau sekecil apa pun demi ego kami sendiri, kepuasan dan atas nama keluarga. Dan itu berlaku dari turun-temurun hingga sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

RIVAL

Author: Nuria_agazta

Rated: Fiction M-Indonesian-Romance & Friendship ̶Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer©Character milik Masashi Kishimoto tetapi cerita asli milik saya

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku, and the other's pairing

Rating: M (for savety)

Warning: AU, OOC, Gajeness (mungkin), Miss Typo bertebaran, Cerita pasaran tapi ini asli pemikiran saya..

Collab by Nuria_agazta & Allysum Fumiko

**A/N: Alohaaa...nuria muncul kembali hihihi. Padahal fiction Cracked belum di selesaikan tapi malah bikin fiction collab. Oyah...di bagian Prolog dan chap 1 kemungkinan Nuria yang buat dan yang selanjutnya baru Allysum-chan. Oyah (lagi?)... nuria pernah publish ini di akun nuria yang satunya tetapi karena ada kesalahan nuria bikin akun baru dan yang kemaren sudah di delete. Di bagian prolog ini nuria bakalan kasih info-info list anggota dua kubu yang berseteru yaitu Black Evil dan Red Tiger. Dan juga sedikit gambaran Kenapa mereka saling membenci dan bersaing satu-sama lain. Mengenai Sakura belum Nuri jelasin di sini, gapapalah kesannya kan kaya misterius gitu#plakk XD**

**Nuria baru sadar loh kalo fanfic" nuria baru prolog" semua…gomenn reader#berOjigi..**

**Nuria sibuk..konsen sama pelajaran bentar lagi ujian tapi aku akan usahakan publish sebisaku.**

**Minta doa'nya semoga nuria dapat nilai yg baik yah..reader :D**

_**Kalau tidak suka dengan fanfic ini di mohon klik back dari pada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.**_

**Dont Flame!**

**DLDR**

**Enjoyed for Reading^^**

**RIVAL**

**PROLOG**

Red Tiger. Kubu Merah di Tokyo High School ini di isi oleh anak-anak orang konglomerat dengan bakat mumpuni.

Kenapa bisa ada Red Tiger?. Entahlah, kubu ini memang sudah ada turun-temurun dari keluarga Sang Ketua Red Tiger, Akasuna Sasori dan juga saingan mereka, Black Evil yang juga di Ketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah jelas kan, Uchiha dan Akasuna itu sudah bersaing dari dulu. Jadi, Black Evil dan Red Tiger itu sudah ada dari zaman dulu. Walaupun dengan berganti Ketua yang berbeda di setiap generasi.

Sedangkan Black Evil di dominasi anak-anak jenius yang juga merupakan anak kalangan Pebisnis Konglomerat di Jepang. Mungkin karena berawal dari itulah mereka jadi bersaing. Menjadi yang terbaik, mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan jika mendapatkan kekalahan itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan telak bagi klan mereka.

Uchiha dan Akasuna Corp jelas memiliki sekutu untuk menghancurkan lawan mereka. Bahkan mereka mencari sekutu dari lima Corp ternama lainnya. Contohnya saja Uchiha yang memilih bekerja sama dengan relasi mereka yaitu Hyugaa Corp. Jelas ada kesepakatan dari bentuk kerja sama tersebut. Sebuah syarat atau perjanjian sebagai jaminan. Dan tentunya banyak keuntungan lain yang di dapat jikalau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan relasi yang hebat.

Layaknya Uchiha, Akasuna juga mempunyai sekutu yaitu dari Namikaze Corp yang masuk jajaran lima besar daptar list tersebut. Awalnya Namikaze dan Uchiha dulu bersahabat bahkan bersekutu. Anak mereka Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan hubungan mereka hancur seketika semenjak Uchiha dan Hyugaa memutuskan bekerja sama. Ada rahasia di balik tiga perusahaan Corp tersebut yang di tutup-tutupi. Namikaze memutuskan bekerja sama dengan Akasuna untuk membantu menghancurkan Uchiha dan Hyugaa. Jadilah lingkaran setan dari dunia bisnis yang saling membenci dan ingin saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tinggal menyisakan satu perusahaan Corp dari jajaran lima perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Kita lihat siapa yang akan berhasil mendapatkan satu Corp dari daptar list?.

**BLACK EVIL LIST**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua**. Captain tim basket THS. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Corp. Di umurnya yang baru 17 tahun sudah mampu mengurus salah satu perusahaan klan. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan pewaris uchiha corp.

**Hyugaa Neji.** Merupakan salah satu pemegang saham di Hyugaa Corpkarena kepiawaiannya dalam dunia bisnis. Captain dan pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo THS.

**Hyugaa Hinata.** Sepupu dari Hyugaa Neji. Anak sulung yang manis dari pemilik Hyugaa Corp, Hyugaa Hiashi .

**Nara Shikamaru.** Anak jenius ber IQ tinggi. Nara Lab. Merupakan salah satu laboratorium milik keluarga Nara, karena ayahnya merupakan seorang Profesor. Shikamaru mewarisi kejeniusan ayahnya. Ia di juluki kawan-kawannya Si Tukang Tidur.

**Shimura Sai.** Pelukis handal yang memulai karir Internasionalnya. Terlahir dari keluarga yang menyukai seni. Gallery seni yang dimilikinya sudah tersebar di beberapa benua Eropa, Asia, bahkan Amerika. Playboy dengan andalan senyum palsunya ini tipekal yang ceplas-ceplos dalam mengomentari sesuatu.

**Furoshaki Shion. **Aktris dan model dari Jepang. Tenar dan Cantik. Kaya tentunya.

**RED TIGER LIST**

**Akasuna Sasori, Ketua. **Captain football THS. Pewaris tunggal Akasuna Corp. Tampan dan Baby Face. Hobby kebanggaan-nya mengkoleksi action figure super hiro.

**Namikaze Naruto.** Ceria dan penuh semangat. Captain Step Up Dance THS. DULU sahabat Uchiha Sasuke and now enemies. From Friend to Enemies. Pecinta ramen, bahkan dia mengikuti Ramen Fans Club.

**Namikaze Menma.** Kembaran Naruto. Gamers akut. Dari Playstation 3-4, Nintendo Wii, Psp, Game consol sampai game online ia miliki.

**Inuzuka Kiba.** Pemilik cabang Pet Shop Dog Animal terbesar di Jepang. Punya anjing kesayangan namanya Akamaru. Teman konyolnya Naruto.

**Yamanaka Ino**. Putri bungsu dari Yamanaka Florist yang terkenal di Jepang. Her Like Barbie Doll.

**Uzumaki Karin.** Anak Ketua Yakuza terkenal di belahan Asia Timur. Lahir di Macao dan menetap di Jepang. Penyuka olahraga Kendo, karena didikan ayahnya dari kecil.

TBC^^

**A/N: Aduh.. ini fiction udah lumutan banget. Dari pada semakin tua(?) mending buruan di publish. Dan allsyum-chan nagih-nagih aku buat cepat-cepat publish, aku kan juga lagi sibuk#ngambek ceritanya-_- **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian. Mohon di review yah reader. Chap depan masih Nuria yang buat, chap selanjutnya lagi baru Allsyum-chan. Sedikit Promo gapapa yah hahaha#modus.. fanfic SasuSaku nuria terbaru yang lagi dalam masa progess menceritakan tentang.. Pada tahu kan cerita sejarah pada abad ke-6 tentang penyihir..di ceritakan pada abad tersebut di hebohkan tentang adanya penyihir wanita, jadi demi menemukan penyihir tersebut sekitar 1500'an lebih wanita di bakar hidup-hidup demi membuktikan siapa di balik penyihir wanita yg di cari-cari#spoiler haha XD gimana? Mau gak aku publish fiction itu? *nuria Cuma menawarkan loh***

**Udah dech itu aja Bye..bye**

**Review Please...**

**Signature**

**Nuria_agazta**


	2. Chapter 2

RIVAL

By Nuria_agazta

Rated: Fiction M-Indonesian-Romance & Friendship-Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

"_Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau kalah darimu, brengsek?"_

"_Benarkah..? kusarankan kau lebih baik mundur. Kau tahu kenapa..?, karena kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku."_

"_Ck. Baiklah... mulai dari sekarang kita Rival...!"_

_Kami akan selalu bersaing walau sekecil apa pun demi ego kami sendiri, kepuasan dan atas nama keluarga._

_Dan itu berlaku dari turun-temurun hingga sekarang ._

_Selamanya kami akan menjadi Rival!_

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku, and The other's

Warning: **AU, OOC (litle bit..), Abal dan aneh, Typo(s) bertebaran, cerita pasaran (tapi ini asli ide author)..**

**Collab by Nuria Agazta & Allsyum Fumiko**

**Haii reader Nuria's back.. and this is chapter 1.**

** Mau ngomong apa lagi yah.. bingung nuria!  
**

_**Peringatan: Kalo tidak suka yah... jangan di baca! Tolong menyingkirlah.. hehee x**_

**Next aja dech...**

**DLDR**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

**Happy Reading Minna^^**

**Chapter 1**

Jalanan Kota Tokyo yang ramai akan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang melintas di pusat perkotaan dan juga di padati para pejalan kaki tetap terjadi seperti biasa,masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini mobil berwarna warna biru donker metalik melaju cepat memecah jalanan pusat kota Tokyo yang di ikuti mobil Buggati Veyron Super Sport di sampingnya. Seolah tak perduli akan sumpah serapah dari pengendara kendaraan lain dan para pejalan kaki yang hampir mereka tabrak, dua mobil super keren tersebut tetap melaju dengan liarnya. Mobil Lamborghini keluaran perusahaan AG dengan kapasitas 6,2 L dan bermesin V12 itu memimpin keadaan dengan posisi di depan mengalahkan mobil Buggati Veyron di belakangnya.

#######

Setelah aksi kebut-kebutan yang terjadi di jalanan kota Tokyo. Terlihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini dan Buggati Veyron tepat di belakangnya melintasi gerbang di sebuah sekolah yang halamannya sangat luas, dan school building yang besar terbuat dari dinding kaca dengan arsitektur bangunan yang tak kalah keren dengan sekolah-sekolah di eropa ̶ Tokyo High School ̶ nama sekolah tersebut.

Tokyo High School adalah sekolah yang terbaik di Jepang dengan sistem Internasional Highclass karena merupakan salah satu cabang yang bekerja sama dengan London High School di Inggris dan beberapa sekolah terbaik di Eropa. Fasilitas sekolah di atas rata-rata dengan fitur yang sangat futuristik di import langsung dari Amerika dan Jerman. Di samping gerbang sekolah terdapat lambang ID sekolah, bertuliskan Tokyo High School yang di pasang secara horizontal dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan akan mengeluarkan warna kelap-kelip ̶ blink-blink sparkle. Dan bahan dasarnya terbuat dari Gold Shine dan Platinum. (Pertanyaan author Apa gak di curi maling? XD)

Kita lihat dari sisi halaman depan gedung. Disana terdapat taman bunga yang mengitari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dengan aneka bunga dari belahan dunia. Tepat di sampingnya tumbuh beberapa pohon sakura yang bermekaran dan menggugurkan kelopaknya hingga terbawa angin. Di tengah-tengah gedung terdapat fountain berbentuk Cupid yang di buat langsung dari Venice, Italia. Lalu di belakang sekolah di buat taman untuk bersantai dan di buat juga beberapa pondok-pondok kecil untuk para murid yang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Lalu di bagian belakang taman sekolah di suguhi danau kecil yang di tengah-tengahnya terlihat angsa-angsa berenang sangat indah, memanjakan mata. Sungguh tempat yang tepat untuk relaksasi dari rutinitas belajar yang membuat kepala mumet karena aktifitas sekolah yang sangat melelahkan.

Tak lupa, setiap murid THS memiliki beberapa ID Card sekolah yang dapat di Scour di depan pintu ruangan tertentu di sekolah secara otomatis. That's Right. Tidak bisa asal masuk begitu saja ke sekolah THS, karena alarm emergency akan otomatis berbunyi. Sistem pengamanan CCTV pun di pasang di setiap sudut-sudut gedung sekolah.

THS merupakan sekolah impian semua para remaja yang telah lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu untuk bisa bersekolah di sini. Jelas orang yang berduit a.k.a berkantong tebal yang bisa bersekolah di THS karena biaya sekolah yang sangat mahal. Dunia ini kejam ̶ mungkin memang benar**. (Author setuju banget ****)**

Berbeda dengan mereka yang mengandalkan beasiswa , kalau prestasi menurun maka siap-siaplah GET OUT karena sekolah tidak main-main untuk mencabut beasiswa dan mendrop out dari THS.

Kebanyakan dari murid THS bukan hanya sekedar dari keluarga kaya yang bisanya hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang keluarga mereka tetapi rata-rata murid THS memang memiliki kepintaran yang mereka terima dari sejak lahir ̶ keturunan mungkin.

Dari semua itu ada yang membuat sekolah ini berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Sekolah ini seolah-olah terbagi menjadi dua bagian atau mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya KUBU. Sekolah ini terkenal bukan hanya muridnya yang cerdas-cerdas dan tentunya kebanyakan dari keluarga kaya tetapi THS juga terkenal akan ke brutalan murid-muridnya. Percayakah kalian dengan kata-kata bijak yang mengatakan _Bagus di luar belum tentu bagus di dalam _. Kata-kata itu sangatlah pantas untuk menggambarkan kondisi THS. Pendana terbesar sekolah THS adalah keluarga UCHIHA dan AKASUNA.

Uchiha dan Akasuna merupakan salah satu dari lima pengusaha Corp terbesar di Jepang bahkan bisnis mereka merambah di dunia Internasional. Di balik itu semua mereka adalah rival abadi dan itu berlaku hingga sekarang.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7.00 pagi tapi matahari sudah mengedarkan cahayanya ke bumi. Dengan sedikit embun yang terlihat di dedaunan dan pohon-pohon hijau. Dan tak lupa burung-burung yang berkicau, menambah kesan pagi yang cerah dan menyejukan.

Para murid THS sudah banyak yang berdatangan ke sekolah. Selagi menunggu bel masuk, banyak para murid yang sibuk melakukan aktifitas pagi dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Koridor sekolah sudah di penuhi para murid yang sedang sibuk mengganti sepatu mereka atau sekedar mengecek locker masing-masing. Perpustakaan pun sedikit penuh karena di isi para murid yang sedang membaca atau hanya meminjam buku. Tenang dan damai. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Terdengar jeritan-teriakan- para sisiwi di luar gedung sekolah. Para siswi yang berada di dalam gedung seketika berhamburan ke area halaman depan. Bunyi dencingan mobil sayup-sayup melintas di gendang telinga. Mobil Lamborghini biru donker metalik melakukan drift berputar tepat mobil Buggati Veyron di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Dari masing-masing mobil super keren tersebut keluarlah dua sosok murid cowok. Teriakan para siswi wanita yang memengkakkan telinga yang berada di lokasi tersebut mustahil tak-terelakan . Para siswa laki-laki?... Muka mereka merengut, setelah tahu siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Kusut bagaikan baju lecek yang tak tersetrika satu tahun lamanya. Iri nih ceritanya?...

Dari mobil Lamborghini keluar seonggok-ups-coret-sesosok pria tinggi nan tampan dengan rambut yang di bilang langka dengan warna biru donker . Ya, rambut pria raven tersebut mencuat-cuat ke belakang melawan arah gravitasi ala pantat ayam. Dengan wajah bak dewa yunani putih semulus porselen, hidung mancung, memiliki rahang yang tegas dan badan atletis serta mata onyx yang tajam sangat menawan yang dapat membuat semua para wanita menjerit kegilaan-berlebihan memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Pria tampan dengan onyx tajam bak mata elang tersebut mengedarkan pandangan ke arah wanita-wanita yang mengerumbunginya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk . Tak ayal membuat- yang katanya mengaku- para fans girl pria tersebut ketakutan dan juga kesenangan. **(apa maksud = o=? )**

Tepat di seberang . Dan satu (lagi?) - pria tampan yang keluar dari mobil Buggati Veyron . Dengan wajah yang tak kalah tampan di tambah wajah baby face yang terpampang nyata di wajah sang pria. Tambahan. Senyum super manis dari bibir sexy-nya. Membuat para wanita mencair seketika. Sang pria baby face tersebut keluar dari mobilnya seiring hembusan angin yang menyapa lembut membuat rambutnya yang merah menyala tertiup angin. Dan itu membuat para wanita – norak ̶ menjerit sejadi- jadinya. Memiliki fans girl masing-masing. Jelas mereka berdua bukan murid biasa di sekolah ini.

Pria raven tersebut bersender di pintu mobilnya dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada seraya menyeringai angkuh setelah lawan balapannya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kau lambat sekali, eh?" ejek pria raven sambil menoleh ke arah lawannya tersebut tentu-nya masih dengan seringai meremehkan yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Lemah...!" tambahnya, angkuh.

"Apa kau bilang!... tutup mulutmu, brengsek!" jawab pria berambut merah dengan mata melotot .

"Kau. Kalah. Lagi." Kata pria berambut raven dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Ck. Jangan sombong dulu kau Sasuke. Tadi aku sengaja mengalah!" teriak pria bernama sasori tersebut.

"Hn. Whatever" jawabnya tak perduli sambil berjalan menjauh menuju arah gedung sekolah THS, meninggalkan lawan bicaranya beserta para fans girl yang baginya sama-sama tidak penting itu.

"Sialan!" umpat pria bernama sasori. Tangannya mengepal sehingga memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Sangking jengkelnya ia menendangkan kaki-nya ke udara hampa sebagai wujud kekesalan. Tak berlangsung lama, ia menyalakan alarm dari remote key car yang ada di tangannya lalu melenggang pergi dari sana tanpa memperdulikan kerumunan fans girl yang mendekatinya. Dan para fans girl yang berkerumunan dengan antusias tadi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena dua pangeran sekolah yang sangat tampan tersebut mengacuhkan mereka. **(Siapa loe pada! Hahaha) **

Semua orang di sekolah ini pun tahu ̶ sampai tukang kebun sekolah pun tahu kalau mereka selalu bersaing-berdebat-bertengkar tiap jam, menit, detik**. (halahh...lebay -_-7** ) Tidak pernah akur. Ya, benar.. Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori itu rival turun-temurun dari atensi keluarga mereka.

Netttttt..netttttt..nettttt ** (bunyi belnya aneh gak sihh =0=? )**

Bel sekolah berbunyi . Para murid pun memulai aktifitas belajar. Jam pertama pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Koridor depan sekolah mulai terlihat sepi karena setiap murid pada mulai bergegas ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana di saat seperti ini dari pada kau tertangkap Ketua Kedisiplinan yang galak di tambah kejam melebihi Sang tuan Diktator Hitler(?). **(Abaikan yang satu itu -,-)**

Kelas XI Akselarasi B. Kelas khusus mereka yang memang hyper activ dan biasanya penguasa di bidang ekskul dan tentunya kebanyakan anak kalangan atas. Kelas ini paling ribut di bandingkan kelas yang lain. Suara kegaduhan dan keributan, hampir terdengar ke segala penjuru koridor samapai gedung di lantai dua sekolah **(gilaa.. ribut amat! **** ) **pun masih jelas terdengar bahkan ruang kepala sekolah . Kalau kau tidak biasa kau akan mengalami ketulian permanent.

Bukannya duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil menunggu guru mereka masuk , para murid di Akselarasi B malah semerawut dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada murid yang asyik bersolek ria dengan seperangkat alat make up-nya. Bergosip. Membaca katalog Majalah Fashion terbaru. Berkelahi. Mengutak-atik Smart-Phone keluaran terbarunya. Dua kata. KACAU BALAU.

"Eh..teman-teman, cepat kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing . RED TIGER datang!" teriak salah seorang siswa laki-laki memperingatkan teman-temannya. Seketika itu juga para murid Akselarasi B kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing karena ketakutan.

Di depan pintu kelas terlihat empat orang laki-laki berwajah tampan walaupun dengan baju seragam THS yang bisa di katakan amburadul tetapi tidak mengindahkan kesan Cool terhadap mereka. Terlihat dari baju mereka yang berantakan, dasi sekolah yang di pasang asal, rambut awut-awutan(?). Beberapa memakai aksesoris yang melanggar aturan sekolah seperti memakai topi dan jemper, belum lagi celana seragam yang robek di sana-sini. Walaupun terlihat seperti berandalan, tapi tetap terlihat tampan. Mungkin bagi para siswi wanita itu malah terlihat sexy.

Jangan lupakan di belakang mereka ada dua orang wanita cantik dan sexy yang memiliki tubuh yang proposional dengan dua kancing baju seragam mereka yang tidak di sematkan dan itu membuat belahan dada mereka yang putih mulus terlihat. Serta rok mereka yang 15 cm di atas lutut. Menunduk sedikit saja mungkin underwear di bawah rok mereka akan terlihat. Cuci mata yang indah bagi para siswa laki-laki. Aura merah darah pekat membara bak kobaran api menyelimuti para anggota Red Tiger yang menambah kesan menyeramkan.

Posisi paling depan, yaitu sang Ketua. Akasuna Sasori.

Tepat di belakangnya ada duo kembar Naruto dan Menma Namikaze

Lalu Inuzuka Kiba yang membawa serta anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru.

Lalu ada si sexy Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Karin.

RED TIGER COME!...

TBC^^...

**Saatnya balas Review^^**

Guest: Sakura mungkin chapter depan, di tunggu aja yah..hehe

Hotaru Keiko: arigato hotaru-san.. ini udah update. Nuria kelas XII SMA. Gak apa-apa panggil nama aja Nuria malah senang.

Hyorim Sung: Arigato hyorim-san.. apa chapter yang ini juga keren?. Hayoo..pilih yang mana? Kalo nuria sih pilihnya ayang Kakashi hehee#plakkk

white moon uchiha: ada.. di tunggu aja yah. Nanti ketahuan kok peran saku di sini. Nuria kan suka bikin para reader penasaran *di injek*

Naomi Kanzaki: ini udah update Naomi-san. Sekali-sekali teme-dobe musuhan kan gapapa. Peran saku nanti ada di tunggu aja.

Pinky Blossom: tenang aja ada romance sasusaku kok nanti. Sakura bakalan jadi apa yah enaknya..*pura-pura mikir*hehee

Uchiha Rani17: ini udah update. Gomen.. kalo ini kurang panjang..nuria gak bisa lama-lama ngetik soalnya sibuk banget dengan TL. Tapi nuria bakalan sebisa mungkin untuk update kok..

milkyways99: ini udah panjang gak sih? hehee

**A/N: Nuria tahu dan sangat sadar bahwa fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya. Maka dari itu nuria masih perlu belajar lagi. Sedikit membahas fanfic ini, jadi nuria dan allysum-chan tidak mengetahui atau sekedar membahas terlebih dahulu lalu membuat. Tetapi kami menggunakan sistem lanjutkan. Setelah ini, allysum-chan akan melanjutkan fanfic tanpa campur tangan nuria. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Ini asli dari ide masing-masing. Kalian para reader bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya. Bagaimana yang satu ini? Minta reviewnya reader tercintahhh...**

**Don't flame..okey. Just Concrit!^^**

**Signature**

**Nuria-agazta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semuanya kenalin aku Allysum fumiko aku yang bakalan lanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Ini cerita padahal udah lama tapi aku maksa-maksa nuria buat updet nie cerita dan beginilah jadinya pemirsa. Masalah updet kilat itu ga janji loh habis aku sama nuria udah kelas XII walaupun baru semester 1 tapi udah banyak bimbel+les jadi 7 hari full Nonstop*resiko udah tau kelas 3 malah nekat buat fanfic -_-* Tapi bakalan diusahain ko, yah tergantung peminatnya gimana **

**Wah….wah…nuria bilang ada banyak yang nanya sakura mana? Ko sakura belum muncul? Atau gini, sakura ga keluar?**

**A/N: Pesan dari author sebelumnya Nuria_agazta:**

**Helloow... Guest. Tolong yah jangan pengecut kalau berani loe login aja. Pernah gak sih loe di ajarin membuat karya tulis. Tau nggak tahapan alur. Pemafaran, munculnya masalah, klimaks, anti klimaks, ending. Dan kemaren itu baru chapter 1. ya…iyalah lebih banyak penjelasan awal alias deskripsi. Terus chap 1 belum ada inti cerita….kan masih pengenalan. Chap berikutnya baru di dominasi banyak dialog. Dan kalau loe bilang cerita gue mirip dongeng mending loe gak usah baca fanfic kami karna kami gak ngarep review anda. Jujur saya sakit hati atas komentar anda. Dan terima kasih atas review dan dukungan dari readers sekalian yg sudah menghargai dan menyukai fanfic ini.**

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Pairing:SasuSaku,SasoSaku and The Other's Pairing

**Warning:AU,OOC,****Abal dan Aneh**(maybe),**Miss Typo bertebaran**,**Tema pasaran.**

**Collab By Nuria**** Agazta**** & ****Allysum fumiko**

_**Bagi yang**__**tidak suka**__** ya**__**h**__** jangan di baca…**__**Tolong menyingkirlah….**_** Klik back ajah****!**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

Happy Reading Minna^^

**RIVAL**

Dibagian kelas akselerasi A yang super nyaman dan mewah, bisa kita sebut di dalamnya terdapat siswa-siswi memiliki kompetensi kognitif yang tinggi (baca: pandai). Anggota Black Evil terlihat sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Para pecundang pembuat onar itu lagi", ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang mendelik tidak suka dengan perbuatan kelompok Red Tiger yang hanya membuat kegaduhan.

"Sudahlah shion mereka memang berandalan pembuat onar yang sengaja bikin kegaduhan", sambil tersenyum pria bernama sai itu menyahut ucapan shion.

"Mereka para pecundang yang sebenarnya tidak pantas berada sederajat dengan kita. Huhh.. aku sebenarnya tidak sudi kalau satu sekolah dengan anak berandalan seperti kelompok mereka itu", ucap shion dengan kesal.

"Walaupun begitu tapi….ta-pi kan mereka ju-ga dari keluarga yang ter-pan-dang shion-chan", ucap wanita berambut indigo habis meletakkan buku yang dibaca-nya di atas meja dengan perlahan.

"Hinata, keluarganya memang terpandang tetapi kelakuan mereka yang seperti berandalan itu hanya membuat nilai negative bagi sekolah kita."

"Sasuke bukankah bulan depan akan diadakan THS kompetisi", kali ini neji angkat bicara

"Hn."

"Sudah pasti kelas kita yang akan menang, seperti tahun sebelumnya mereka memang menang di bidang olahraga tapi yang menentukan keputusan final adalah di bidang intelligen, bukan begitu sasuke-kun" Shion bergelayut manja di lengan sasuke.

Dengan ogah-ogahan sasuke melepas lengannya dari shion tentunya dengan deathglare andalannya.

"drttt…..drtt….." hanphone sasuke bergetar di saku celanannya.

"Hn...baik aku pulang sekarang", jawabnya malas.

"apakah dari ayahmu sasuke?"

"Hn." sasuke segera pergi dari kelas menuju ke tempat parkir pribadi khusus anggota black evil untuk mengambil mobil sport-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah jalan raya terlihat mobil Lamborgini Revento kombinasi merah hitam melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Drttt….drtt…."sang gadis mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

"Halo Dadyy, hm… aku sudah dijalan. Dalam 10 menit aku akan sampai di rumah"

"klik…", ketika percakapan telpon mati gadis itu kembali melajukan kecepatan mobil sport-nya kembali diatas rata-rata , tidak perlu akan takut terjadi kecelakaan karena sang gadis adalah salah satu anggota pembalap professional di LA.

Ketika sampai sang gadis memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern dengan interior yang mewah mempunyai lima tingkat dengan dipermanis ornamen-ornamen patung disepanjang jalan kiri dan kanan menuju ke depan rumah bergaya modern,tidak heran rumah mewah ini memiliki dua puluh empat orang penjaga ditambah sepuluh orang pembantu. Dan jangan lupakan di sekitar rumah tersebut di jaga khusus oleh lima anjing penjaga jenis Doberman yang sudah terlatih untuk menjaga rumah.

Sang gadis turun dari mobil dengan disambut para pelayan yang berjejer di kiri dan kanan

"tak…tak…tak…", bunyi ketukan stiletto hills yang bersentuhan dengan lantai sangat terdengar jelas menandakan sang gadis perlahan-lahan berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Nona sakura, anda sudah ditunggu oleh ayah anda di ruangannya", ucap salah seorang pelayan paruh baya yang diketahui bernama chiyo itu.

Sang gadis mengikuti langkah sang pelayan bernama chiyo itu, hingga sampailah didepan pintu ruangan yang sanagat familiar bagi sang gadis. Bagaimana tidak sejak ia kecil sakura sudah tinggal dirumah itu namun ketika menginjak umur 12 tahun sakura pergi ke Amerika untuk study sejak dini. Tidak mau membantah karena sakura tau itu semua demi kebaikannya.

"tok…tok…." ,tidak menunggu lama sakura segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"ceklek..", pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sang ayah sedang berbincang dengan salah satu yang sakura tau pasti kolega bisnis ayahnya.

"ah.. kau sudah datang putriku",ucap ayah sakura.

"Ya dadyy.."jawabnya manja disertai senyum super manis. Ingin rasanya sakura memeluk sang ayah tapi niat itu segera diurungkanya mengingat masih ada kolega dari ayahnya.

"Apakah ini putrimu yang dari Amerika itu kizazhi?" ,salah seorang dari kolega bisnis ayah sakura bertanya.

"Wah, cantik dan manis. Apakah kau mau menjadi menantuku nak?",kali ini pria bernama minato menyahut. Kimura Rei adalah salah satu kolega dari rekan bisnis keluarga haruno.

"hei…hei… tidak bisa minato, anak kizazhi akan ku jadikan menantuku",ucap seorang pria bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Tidak bisa, hei nak segera angkut baju-baju dan barang-barangmu rumah kami terbuka lebar untuk mu", kali ini Kimura tidak mau kalah dengan perkataan Minato.

"tidak akan kubiarkan…. hei nak aku mempunyai dua orang putra kau boleh memilih salah satunya"kali ini minato masih bersikukuh dengan keinginan-nya untuk menjodohkan dengan salah satu putranya mungkin akan memperbaiki keturunan Namikaze untuk memiliki anak perempuan

Okeh kali ini sudah agak ngelantur bukan-nya membahas bisnis tapi malahan membahas perjodohan anak-anak mereka. Tidak terasa perdebatan para orang tua itu sudah banyak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Yang di permasalahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan haruno sakura sang gadis impian untuk anak-anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa soft peach dengan furniture yang simple nan megah. Ditengah kamar terdapat sofa yang lumayan panjang berwarna pink pastel dengan TV Plasma touch screen jarak jauh. Tidak lupa tempat tidur queen size-nya berwarna blue mint, dikiri dan kanan-nya foto-fotonya saat kecil bersama sang dadyy dan momy.

"sakura apakah kau di dalam, boleh dadyy masuk? "

"ya dadyy"

Kizazhi masuk dan menjelaskan pada sakura kalau mulai besok sakura akan bersekolah di Tokyo High School- sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip time**

Tokyo High School pukul 07.16 a.m

Seperti biasa Lamborgini biru metalik dan Buggati Veyron saling beradu kecepatan di jalan menuju ke THS

"Huh, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah dari kau brengsek", kata sasori dengan tersenyum licik.

"heh… sudah merasa menang eh" mobil sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan penuh melewati Buggati Veyron milik sasori dengan seringai penuh kemenangan

"wuusssshhh….." hembusan angin berlalu dengan kencang.

Selang beberapa detik sebuah mobil Lamborgini Revento melaju melewati kedua mobil di depan-nya dengan sangat lihai. Terlihat sang pengemudi sangat professional dalam mengendarai mobil.

"hei, siapa itu" pikir sasori.

"cihh….kali ini siapa lagi?" gumam sasuke pelan.

"drusss….ckitttt" mobil Lamborgini Rebvento merah hitam nge-drift memasuki halaman depan gedung sekolah THS dengan sempurna.

Lamborgini Revento itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian para murid THS. Lalu di lanjutkan dengan masuknya dua mobil dibelakangnya yang diketahui milik sang pemimpin Black evil dan Red Tiger.

Ketika pintu mobil lamborgini Revento terbuka keluarlah sosok gadis bermata emerald, berambut pink panjang bergelombang di bagian bawahnya dengan memakai buts hills dengan tinggi 10 cm, lalu baju yang satu kancing atasnya terbuka dan terlihat kalung yang di beli dari luar negeri limited Edition dibuat hanya 15 unit di dunia.

Sasuke dan sasori keluar dari mobilnya dan sontak kaget dengan orang yang keluar dari mobil.

'ternyata dia wanita' ucap sasori di dalam hati

'cantik' pikir sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti.

Kedua pria yang masih terdiam dalam pikiran-nya masing-masing di buyarkan dengan teriakan para siswa-siswi melihat kedua pangeran tampan THS ditambah seorang gadis cantik nan menggoda itu.

"wow, tubuhnya sexy" bisik-bisik para siswa yang melihat.

"cantik dan manis, siapa gadis itu? baru kali ini aku melihatnya"

Ternyata di sudut kanan dan kiri terlihat anggota black evil dan red tiger sudah memasuki kawasan THS. Kedua kelompok itu bingung dengan seorang gadis yang parasnya sungguh mempesona.

"jadi gadis itu yang mendahuluiku tadi" gumam sasuke pelan.

"oh, jadi sang pangeran pembalap kita ini di kalahkan oleh seorang gadis" sai menyahut dengan senyum palsunya.

"cihh" sasuke mendengus jengkel.

"ya ampun bukan kah itu sasuke senpai, kyaaaa dia mendatangi…...…."

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: kami memang tidak bisa updet fanfict panjang tapi kami mungkin akan usahakan updet setiap rabu (maybe), sebenarnya chapter ini tuh dibuat dengan kegilaanku dengan Zau Ifah sama Nuria disekolah soalnya ada jam mata pelajaran kosong, beginilah jadinya omongan-omongan absurd mereka sungguh ngawur mengganggu konsentrasiku dengan Zau Ifah beli es doger ga bilang-bilang lohh. **

**Makasih yang udah review dan suka fanfict ini…**

**MINE TO RnR? Thanks before**

**REVIEW lagi yahh **


	4. Chapter 4

**RIVAL**

**Rated: Fiction M- Indonesian- ****Romance & Friendship-Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Area Bacot Author: Masih ingat fict ini gak reader? Gomen.. updatenya lama. Akhir-akhir ini aku terkena penyakit WB akut belum lagi gara-gara UAS dalam seminggu aja berat badanku turun drastis *jangan curcol uyyy...* Fict ini memang sengaja di buat per chapternya pendek paling panjang paling 3 K. Kenapa? Yah memang sengaja supaya kalian para redear penasaran :p /Di bakar reader semua / So, jika ada yang minta di panjangin gak bisa jamin, sudah di perjanjian aku sama allysum-chan tapi bakal di usaha in updatenya cepat ko. Yaudah dech selamat menikmati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuria tahu fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya,**

**Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.**

**Jadi, saran dan concrit yang membangun sangat di perlukan.**

**Stop Plagiary and Don't Flame !**

'**Don't Like Don't Read'**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Previous chapter sebelumnya:_**

**_"Oh, jadi sang pangeran pembalap kita ini di kalahkan oleh seoran gadis"_**

**_"cihh.."_**

**_"Ya ampun, bukankah itu sasuke-senpai, kyaaaa...dia mendatangi..."_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Halaman Sekolah Tokyo High School. **

Setiap mata kini tertuju ke arah murid pindahan yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Orang yang saat ini tengah di perhatikan malah tidak begitu peduli. Di ambilnya topi ear-cat cap yang bertulisan 'Innocent girl' di dalam little ransel miliknya lalu memasangnya di kepala. Siswa-siswi Tokyo High School masih memperhatikan sakura intens. Mengedikkan bahu acuh sakura mulai melangkah menjauhi para murid Tokyo High School yang tengah memperhatikannya. Tuk..tuk..tuk Suara boots creepers elegan miliknya menghentak tanah dengan anggun. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan suara seseorang menginterupsi di pendengarannya. Tentu saja sakura menghentikan langkahnya. _'Cihh...selalu seperti ini setiap aku pindah sekolah' gerutunya dalam hati._

Di lepaskannya kedua handset yang terpasang di telinga lalu berbalik sekilas ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara barusan. Kenapa sakura bisa mendengar? tentu saja karena ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan lagu, hanya iseng memasangnya di telinga. _Ck, dasar sakura._

"Apa kau anak baru?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah uchiha sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sakura pelan tapi pasti. Yang ingin di hampiri si gadis pink malah siswi-siswi THS lain yang gugup setangah mati. Sakura memasang senyum manisnya kepada sasuke lalu berbalik lagi ke depan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan merespon pertanyaan sasuke.

"Aku anak baru atau bukan, itu bukan urusanmu." Sakura berjalan melewati para murid THS yang berkumpul dan menghalangi jalannya lalu menghilang dari pandangan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dan bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid yang melihatnya entah itu kekaguman atau kebencian terhadap siswa baru tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ****© Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keutungan materi apa pun**

**Story ****© Nuria_agazta**

**Pairing: SasuSaku **

**Warning: ****AU, No Lemon, OOC (little bit..), Abal dan aneh, Typo(s) bertebaran, cerita pasaran **

'**Collab by Nuria Agazta & Allsyum Fumiko'**

**.**

**.**

_Hening senyap-_

Sasuke terdiam. Okey,ia benar-benar di permalukan saat ini. Ini baru pertama kali baginya ia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang wanita. Biasanya para wanita itu sendiri yang mengejar-ngejarnya bahkan luar biasa senang apabila sudah di ajaknya bicara. Tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana mengepal erat. _'Sialan, berani sekali dia' umpat sasuke dalam hati_. Sai yang sekarang berada di dekat sasuke saat ini paham betul akan situasinya jadi ia meminta semua para murid THS yang berada di sana untuk kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Semua murid THS pun mengikuti perintah sai tapi tidak dengan Red Tiger.

"khuu...hahaha" tawa anggota Red Tiger membahana.

"aduhhh kasiann...cup..cup" ledek kiba dan di ikuti tawa anggota Red Tiger yang lain.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Ia sudah cukup di permalukan oleh murid baru tadi dan sekarang cecunguk-cecunguk ini ikut menertawainya.

"Waw...aku atuttt" timpal naruto mengejek sambil meniru gaya anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Ne, baby boy jangan ngambek yah. Sini aku kasih permen mau gak?" sindir ino ikut-ikutan.

"Ya..ya..aku mau mommy" ucap naruto histeris. Setelah itu mereka tertawa lagi.

Kemarahan sasuke sudah di ambang batas. Di lemparnya ponsel di tangan kirinya dan tepat mengenai kaki naruto. Dan jangan tanya nasib ponsel tersebut tentu saja sudah retak dan hancur. Naruto meringis kesakitan karena salah satu pecahan dari ponsel tersebut tertancap di kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" naruto berteriak kencang. Ia yang biasanya terlihat konyol kini sungguh marah. Matanya merah melotot.

"Apakah semua Namikaze tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun,eh? Kalian semua hanya punya mulut besar." Ujarnya sinis lalu berjalan menuju arah gedung sekolah yang di ikuti anggota Black Evil yang lain.

"Ngakunya sih di sekolahin tapi kelakuannya kaya orang yang gak pernah sekolah." Tambah shion memanas-manasi lalu berjalan angkuh.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam dan tertunduk menatap kosong pijakan tanah. Menma yang dari tadi sibuk dengan game PSP –nya kini sudah tidak fokus lagi. Tangan kirinya mengepal terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah musuh besarnya itu. Di masukannya PSP kesayangannya itu ke dalam saku celana-nya lalu sedetik kemudian seringai bengis terlukis di wajah duo Namikaze tersebut. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu pandangannya fokus menghadap ke depan.

"Aku rasa Uchiha juga seperti itu, bahkan kami jauh lebih baik di bandingkan orang yang munafik dan pengkhianat seperti kalian." Ucapnya lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Jika mengingat di masa lalu ia pernah bersahabat dengan mereka rasanya naruto ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya berulang kali, melihat wajah mereka pun ia tak sudi.

"Heh...kalian kombinasi iblis bermuka dua." Kini giliran menma ikut bicara dengan suara yang tak kalah berat. Ia sangat tahu betul peringai musuhnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu. '_Sampai nenek moyang kami bangkit dari kubur pun aku tidak pernah akan memaafkan mereka' batinnya bergejolak menahan emosi yang memuncah._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu tertawa kecil. Anggota Black evil yang lain bingung dengan perubahan sikap sasuke. Sasuke tertawa itu jauh terlihat lebih mengerikan. Ia berbalik dan menatap naruto dan menma bergantian tepat di matanya.

"Hn. kalian namikaze memang sangat naif." Ucapnya sinis lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda menuju gedung sekolah.

"cihh..mendokusei-" pria malas dari keluarga Nara tersebut menguap lalu mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang di depan dan di ikuti sai di sampingnya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya itu.

Duo namikaze. Badan naruto bergetar hebat dan mukanya merah padam sedangkan menma hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut dark blue-nya frustasi.

"Damn it...Uchiha brengsek..what the fuck!" pekiknya nyaring dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya_. Sikap yang tidak baik untuk di contoh._

Di balik teriakan menma sasuke terlihat tersenyum puas. _'Mudah sekali terpancing' pikir sasuke senang. _

"Sa-ssuke-kun baik-baik saja?" hinata yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah hinata dengan ujung matanya. Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari pria raven tersebut.

"Ak-ku takut. Semua ini salah-.." hinata cepat-cepat memegang erat lengan sasuke. Tangannya gemetaran menandakan kalau dia gugup dan ketakutan sekarang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapannya tetap datar. Matanya tetap terlihat tajam seperti biasanya.

"Jangan pernah membahas masa lalu." Ucapnya dingin. Shion yang sekarang ada di belakang mereka hanya memutar mata bosan. _'cihh..lagi-lagi adegan opera sabun' innernya malas_. Walaupun hinata rekannya di Black Evil tapi terkadang ia jengkel juga kalau hinata sok dekat dengan sasuke. Cukup ia saja yang boleh bermanja ria dengan pria tampan tersebut tak boleh satu pun termasuk hinata pikirnya egois.

"Tapi asyik juga melihatnya di acuhkan oleh sasuke-kun seperti itu...hihihi" gumamnya pelan yang hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri dan sekali-kali tertawa licik.

Glek- hinata susah menegak air salivanya sendiri. Keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Sekuat mungkin ia tahan cairan asin yang mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mulai melepas cengkramannya di lengan sasuke. Neji yang keberadaannya sudah dekat dengan mereka mulai menengahi obrolan mereka. Ia sadar betul obrolan yang mereka bahas itu sungguh sakral khususnya bagi klan mereka. Dari pada terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan neji mulai bertindak menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Hinata, kita harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Orochimaru-sensei meminta kita untuk mengambil beberapa buku paket biology" dusta neji. Suara khas baritone lelaki terdengar di tengah percakapan antara hinata dan sasuke.

"Ba-iiklah neji-kun" hinata mendesah kecewa. Diliriknya sasuke sebentar tetapi tetap saja lelaki tampan itu memasang wajah datarnya. Dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk hinata menghampiri neji.

"Kami pergi dulu." Neji menarik tangan hinata lalu melangkah ke arah tangga lantai dua gedung sekolah dan setelahnya hilang dari pandangan. Baru saja sasuke ingin melanjutkan langkahnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei..." sai menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas menampilkan senyum khas andalannya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang tolol" ucap sasuke sarkatis. Di katai seperti itu sai malah memperlebar(?) senyumannya. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh sekilas ke belakang melihat rekannya yang lain.

"Kalian ke kelas saja duluan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dulu dengan boss kita satu ini." Sai merangkul bahu pria di sampingnya sontak membuat sasuke melepaskan tangan sai di bahunya kasar. '_menjijikan' batin sasuke._

"Terserah kau saja," timpal shikamaru malas. Matanya masih mengantuk beberapa kali ia menguap. Pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya bisa tidur dengan tenang. _Oh Kamii-sama padahal ini baru pukul 8.00 pagi masa pria nanas ini sudah mengantuk._

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama-sama dengan sasuke-kun" tolak shion dengan suaranya yang terdengar manja dan terkesan di buat-buat. Elfeel juga orang yang mendengarnya.

"Sudah duluan saja sana dengan shikamaru, dasar cewe genitt." Ucap sai enteng. Shion memajukan bibirnya ngambek.

"Itu bibir atau mulut bebek" ledek sai .

"Ishhh...kau menyebalkan" shion misuh-misuh kesal di tempatnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sasuke dan sai di sana menyusul shikamaru yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu.

"Hahaha.." sai tertawa meledek shion. Ada kesenangan tersendiri baginya jika sudah membuat orang lain marah karenanya terutama wanita blonde tadi. _Kelainan-_

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata sasuke di sampingnya to the point. Wajah sai berubah serius.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai masalah yang tadi?" tanya sai penasaran.

"Maksudmu?" sasuke bingung arah pembicaraan rekannya itu.

" Ck. masalah gadis pinky cantik tadi," jawabnya tak sabar. Bukannya menjawab sasuke malah menarik sudut bibirnya. Jiwa iblis sasuke mulai terlihat.

"Menurutmu?" ia malah balik bertanya.

"Mana ku tahu" balasnya bingung.

"Hn. entah kenapa gadis itu membuatku penasaran. Dia terlihat berbeda dari semua gadis yang pernah kulihat." Tatapannya kosong dan entah mengapa di otak sasuke saat ini penuh dengan bayang-bayang wanita pinky tadi.

"Hah? Benarkah?" sedetik kemudian sai tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" uchiha bungsu itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah rekannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu selamat yah?" ucapnya terharu dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hn. Maksudnya?" sasuke menepis tangan sai yang ingin berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ya, selamat karena kau akhirnya sudah mulai menyukai wanita aku kira kau selama ini seorang yang bisexsual," hinanya dan berbisik saat mengatakan Bisexsual.

"Kau ingin mati, yah. " desisnya marah.

Bukannya takut sai malah tertawa melihat teman chiken-buttnya menggeram kesal.

Deathglare mematikan sasuke menghentikan tawa sai. Siapa yang tidak takut di pelototi mata setajam elang itu.

"Aku tebak kau pasti jatuh cinta kan dengan murid baru tadi?" kata sai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cengirannya itu.

"Kata siapa aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku bilang hanya tertarik." Bantahnya atas pernyataan rekannya itu.

"Sama saja itu namanya jatuh cinta,bodoh" sai kekeh dengan pendapatnya.

"Up to you." Malas menanggapi ia berbalik meninggalkan sai menuju kelasnya Akselerasi A. Hening.

Tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik ke arah rekannya itu. Seringai mempesona khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun keluar.

"Buat dia bergabung dengan Black Evil **apa pun caranya**." Ucapnya penekan di setiap kata lalu berbalik lagi meninggalkan sai sendiri yang tengah terkejut.

"Ck. Sudah ku bilang kan dia sedang jatuh cinta" dengus sai kesal lalu mengejar sasuke menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lain Black Evil lain pula Red Tiger. Mereka masih berada di depan halaman gedung sekolah.

Halaman gedung sekolah mulai terlihat senggang dan sepi. Murid THS lain sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing siap untuk belajar. Tapi tidak dengan Red Tiger. Mereka masih di sana berusaha untuk menenangkan salah satu rekan mereka. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dua. Sasori yang bertindak sebagai captain atau sebut saja boss genk tetap terlihat tenang. Ia sungguh merutuki kebodohan dua namikaze rekannya itu karena tidak bisa menahan emosi. _Eh, sasori bukankah kau juga sama saja jika sudah berhadapan dengan uchiha? bahkan kau lebih gila dari ini. _

"Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa? Luka di kakimu bagaimana?" ujar karin menghampiri naruto. Ia lumayan cemas dengan kondisi kaki naruto yang banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paling lukanya nanti sembuh sendiri," gumamnya sendu. Matanya tidak fokus. Terlihat sekali ia sangat gelisah saat ini. Ia betul-betul bad mood dadakan.

"Apa kau mau aku obati? Kebetulan aku membawa kotak P3k di dalam ranselku," tanya karin yang khawatir dengan kondisi naruto.

"Tidak perlu kalau yang mengobatinya nenek sihir sepertimu," jawabnya kalem.

"huh..kau ini rubah jelek yang keras kepala, menyesal aku mengkhawatirkanmu tadi" geramnya jengkel.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan seperti anak kecil, nanti kita balas saja mereka lebih dari ini" hibur sang captain a.k.a sasori berusaha membujuk teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju" Kiba mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Hey guys..sebaiknya kita buru-buru masuk kelas nanti kita bisa-bisa kena hukuman lagi membersihkan toilet super bau seperti kemarin," saran ino kepada teman-temannya sambil memperhatikan arloji brended limited edition miliknya.

"Huh.. aku mau bolos saja. Moodku sangat buruk saat ini sampaikan saja pada sensei kalau akau sedang sakit" kata naruto meninggalkan teman-temannya dan pergi menuju area private milik Red Tiger yang berada di belakang sudut gedung sekolah.

"Aku juga." menma ikut-ikutan dan pergi menyusul naruto.

"Heyy.." kiba berusaha mencegah tapi sasori memintanya untuk membiarkan dua namikaze kembar itu untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. '_Mereka memang tidak bisa terpisahkan' batin kiba menanggapi._

"Sudahlah..ayo kita ke kelas," intruksi sasori. Baru ingin melangkah ino memanggilnya cepat.

"Sasori-kun..tunggu!" ino bergerak mendekati sasori.

"Tadi kau kan yang menyarankan cepat-cepat ke kelas. Apa lagi sih ino? kalau kau ingin bergosip nanti saja di kelas" ucap kiba malas sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Tutup mulutmu dan tunggu sebentar!" ancam ino dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Apa lagi, cantik?" gombal sasori rada tidak ikhlas.

"Ck. Aku tidak mempan dengan gombalan kampungmu itu" ujar ino meremehkan.

"Ya..ya..ya" gumam sasori malas menanggapi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik pasang telinga kalian juga" Ino mulai serius. Karin dan kiba berusaha mendekat mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

"Begini..aku punya rencana bagaimana untuk menghancurkan para bedebah Black Evil itu" sudut bibir ino melengkung dan terciptalah senyum misterius.

"Bagaimana caranya?" kata kiba antusias.

"Kalian lihat anak baru tadi..." jelas ino walau terdengar ambigu.

"Dia tipekal pemberontak... dan kalian pasti paham apa maksudku?" tambahnya lagi sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya nakal.

"Ck. Aku tidak menyangka kalau jalan pikiran kita sama, ino" ujar sasori. Karin dan kiba tidak begitu mengerti apa yang di maksudkan teman-temannya.

"Ahh..baguslah kalau begitu" ino mengelus dadanya lega.

"Sasori...buat murid baru itu berpihak pada kita. Buat dia bergabung dengan Red Tiger" ino tertawa kecil. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke samping. _'Ini sungguh menarik' pikirnya lagi._

"Tanpa kau suruh aku sudah memperhitungkannya dari awal" ujar sasori sambil berjalan menaiki pijakan tangga ke arah gedung.

"Kau menyukai gadis pink itu yah?" tanya karin kali ini.

"Dia..tipe idealku" sambungnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Huh..dasar!" dengus karin lalu ikut masuk ke arah gedung sekolah di ikuti kiba dan ino di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruangan Kepala Sekolah.**

Terlihat gadis cantik berambut gulali tengah duduk di kursi tamu di ruangan yang cukup besar nan mewah tersebut. AC yang berada di ruangan itu di nyalakan dan membuat suhu di sana cukup lumayan dingin. Si gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut sibuk mengutak-atik Smart Phone-nya yang terlihat sangat mahal. Berkali-kali ponsel pintarnya itu berkelap-kelip yang ternyata adalah pesan pemberitahuan dari acount Instagram miliknya. Sakura sendiri sering meng-uploud photo-photo pribadinya di acount miliknya itu terutama saat ia ada event-event drift car. Pembalap cantik ini juga sering memajang mobil-mobil sport kesayangannya di social network tersebut.

Kali ini ia sedang bernarsis ria dengan photo selca dengan latar ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan senyum manis ia melihat ke kamera dan blitz ponselnya pun menyala. Kalau kebanyakan orang seusai ber-photo akan mengeditnya terlebih dahulu lain halnya dengan sakura. Apalagi sekarang ini sedang trend-nya dengan aplikasi camera 360 yang fasilitasnya memang terjamin bagus. **(Plakkk/ kenapa promosi :p)** Sakura lebih suka sesuatu yang natural dan dark sweet.

Permen karet yang di kunyahnya di mulut sekali-kali dibuatnya buble hingga meletus dan begitu berulang kali. Sepertinya ia tengah asyik dengan aktifitasnya itu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan kepala sekolah. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia di tinggal sendiri di sini oleh Senju Tsunade selaku Kepala Sekolah. Tsunade memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum memberitahunya di kelas apa ia akan belajar. Kepala sekolah beserta para guru sedang melakukan rapat di lantai dua gedung lebih tepatnya ruangan rapat dewan guru. Mereka membicarakan penempatan kelas terbaik untuk Puteri Perdana Menteri sekaligus Pebisnis konglomerat konaha. Sudah tahu kan kalau Haruno adalah Bangsawan Konglomerat yang merupakan salah satu dari lima list Pebisnis terkenal di Jepang.

"Huh.." berkali-kali sakura menarik nafas. Ia sungguh bosan. '_Kelas saja pakai pilih-pilih segala, kan yang penting belajarnya' innernya kesal._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruangan Rapat Dewan Guru.**

Suasana ruangan kini kian memanas. Wajah-wajah orang yang terlibat di sana begitu serius. Bak sedang rapat paripurna ala DPR meraka saling berdebat satu sama lain. Dan yang di bahas adalah penempatan kelas yang terbaik untuk puteri perdana menteri. Tatapan tajam dan mematikan saling di layangkan satu sama lain.

Meja panjang itu kini di penuhi para guru yang sedang berunding. Di tengah-tengah meja di tempati oleh kursi kepala sekolah sedangkan di sudut kanan di isi oleh Jiraya, kakashi dan beberapa guru yang berada di pihak Red Tiger (Baca: Sekutu). Lain di kanan lain pula di sudut kiri yang di isi oleh Orochimaru, Obito dan yang lain merupakan pihak sekongkolan Black Evil. _**Kalian lihat kan, sampai guru pun pakai kubu segala. Sekolah ini benar-benar gila.**_

Sang kepala sekolah hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat staff dewan guru yang memperebutkan Haruno Sakura untuk masuk kelas didikannya. Ia lelah melihat ini semua. Di tariknya nafasnya kembali. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Cukup!...aku sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu-gugat dan protes lagi." Ucap sang kepala sekolah tegas.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama..." seorang guru berusaha complain.

Cukup sudah. Empat sudut siku-siku bertengger manis di pelipis kepala sekolah ter-sexy se-antero Jepang itu. Di gebraknya meja rapat. Tatapan tajam di arahkannya ke dewan guru di sudut kanan dan kirinya. Ia berdiri dari kursi singgah sana kebesarannya itu.

"Aku sudah putuskan.." di tariknya nafas yang kesekian kalinya.

"Haruno Sakura akan masuk di kelas Akselarasi..."

**T**

**B**

**C**

**A/n: Jreng..jreng napa charanya pada OOC banget yah/tak apa" sekali-kali #dor /...Aduhh kenapa ceritanya jadi aneh begini ! Ampunnnn *sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur* nuria bingung sendiri kayanya ini pengaruh UAS dech /woy..napa nyalahin uas/ Sebenarnya nuria bakalan tunda update Cuma karena kebawelan allysum pengen ini cepat-cepat di pubhlis yah mau bagaimana lagi! RL nuria super sibuk lohh/plakk/ Ini ngetiknya dalam sehari ..punggung nuria langsung peot(?)**

**Updatenya lama gara-gara nuria sibuk uas tapi udah selesai kok minta doa-nya yah semoga hasilnya nanti bagus-bagus. Terima kasih yang sudah review maupun Silent reader di chapter sebelumya. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu soalnya lagi persiapan class meeting di sekolah/author sok sibuk/ Jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca fict rival ini yah banyak kejutan yang belum keluar.**

**_Kira-kira ada yang tau gak sakura bakalan masuk kelas AKSELERASI apa? Terus Sakura bakalan masuk teamnya siapa? Jawab pertanyaan itu di kotak review yah jika banyak yang jawab benar aku akan berikan segelintir(?) rahasia" (Baca: spoiler) tentang...ada dech :p /tsahhhh...sok misterius/ ya udah reader ku tersayang Feedback again..okehh.._**

**Mind to review reader.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam Hangat-**

**Nuria_agazta**

**My lovely room , Kalimantan Timur.**


End file.
